Sweet Dreams
by SirenianWords
Summary: Professor Gilderoy has a very sweet dream including everyone's favorite potionsmaster Please R&R, if you don't like MM action, then you might want to skip this story


_Disclaimer_

Ok, so this is just a oneshot including our favourite blonde professor Gilderoy Lockhart and Professor Severus Snape. It might be a bit of a disturbing dream to some of you, so if you don't like it just leave it be

I do not own any of J.K. rowling's characters – I wish I did, I'd be a rich woman then, but -sighs- I guess not.. only this little scenery is a creation of my little mind XD

I realize that my english isn't perfect.. and I apologize for that, it is not my native language and I would appreciate it if you would point out any possible mistakes, thanks 3

------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde professor looked around, "Where the hell am I?" he wondered.. could it seriously be that he, Gilderoy Lockhart, had now ended up in a place he did _not_ know? The one man, blessed with legendary courage and skills, not to mention his enchanting looks (He wasn't chosen as the man with the most enchanting smile 7 times in a row for nothing…), had no idea where he was? This confused him, he had travelled the far world, and beyond this world..

"Goodday dear colleague.." he suddenly heard, it was merely a whisper but sent shivers down his spine. Within an instant he turned around and faced a wizard taller than himself, darkness surrounded him.. this was no stranger. "Severus," he responded, Severus Snape, the potions master smiled lightly. "Lost?" he asked, his voice still nothing more than a whisper and Gilderoy straightened his back. "What makes you think that?" he responded fiercely. Severus raised an eyebrow, "I would not know," and started walking towards the wizard, stopped right in front of him, "You seem lost, Gilderoy," he whispered into the man's ear, causing Gilderoy to shiver. He stepped back, lost for words.

Why was he affected in _this_ way by that wizard.. _that_ man he hated, and who he knew hated him as well. "I have no idea what you are talking about," was all he managed to say when he refound his voice.

Severus set one foot forward, and he was standing face to face with Gilderoy again, "I think you know perfectly well what I am talking about," he purred, his voice sounded velvety, it caused Gilderoy's head to spin. "I can help you get home," he continued and cupped Gilderoy's left cheek with a big pale hand, forcing him to look up, straight into his eyes and brushed his lips against Lockhart's. Gilderoy felt his knees grow weak and he closed his eyes. "Merlin," he whispered. Severus used that moment and forced his tongue into Gilderoy's dry mouth, exploring it almost shyly at first, but growing more demanding with seconds until he was molesting Lockhart's mouth. Gilderoy had to use all his concentration to make sure he wouldn't moan into Snape's mouth.. Merlin it felt good, so wrong, but so good. After what seemed like an eternity Severus ended his brutal kiss and stepped away from Lockhart, smiling wickedly at him. "You don't taste so bad," he purred and sat down in mere air, Gilderoy blinked with is eyes, and all of a sudden there as a bed standing there. "What the hell,"

"Get over here, mr Lockhart," Snape said, his voice demanding and cold like he was talking to some student, Gilderoy wanted to object but couldn't, and approached Severus carefully, "Sit down," again he obeyed, Snape smirked "That's how we do it," Gilderoy looked away, still completely mixed up over what had just happened and _where the hell_ he was!

He let out a small sigh, "Are you ok, dear?" Snape asked and again Gilderoy was surprised by his own response; as he was shivering again. "I'll take that as a yes," Snap said, his voice sounded harsh and Gilderoy looked at his colleague. "I.. I am sorry, sev, snape.. I'm confused."

Snape smiled sweetly at that confession, "That was obvious, mr Lockhart." And with suprising strength he put Gilderoy on his lap and started stroking his left thigh. Lockhart could feel Snape's arousal pushing into his leg and it only added to his already growing feeling of discomfort, mixed with something he could – or better, would not name. He could hear himself holding his breath, and though he could feel Snape's hand trying to get Lockhart to face him again, he turned away. "Mr. Lockhart.." Snape said, his voice harsh again, he pushed Gilderoy off his lap, and Gilderoy landed on his behind on the ground. "You are making me lose my patience," Gilderoy's eyes widened as Snape stood up as well, starting to unzip his trousers, he backed away. "Mr Lockhart, you will stay right _there_." Gilderoy obeyed as if in trance but never faced the dark wizard. He could hear Snap had finished unzipping his trousers and they had fallen to his ankles. "Look at me, look at what you do to me, Gilde.." Gilderoy shook his head, "Gilderoy," Snape's voice grew darker, and Lockhart knew he had to be cautious, it aroused him badly, he was disturbed by that fact though. "Look at me." Gilderoy shook his head, and then something hit him and he was blown backwards and slammed into the ground, he couldn't breath for a few seconds. "Do not ever attempt to challenge my patience again mr Lockhart, next time I will be dealing with your behaviour more severely." Gilderoy could only nod and did not dare to look at the taller wizard. "Now get up." He immediately obeyed and crawled up. "That's more like it, but I still cannot see those gorgeous blue eyes of yours." Lockhart closed them for a second and was immediately rewarded by another spell causing him to lose his breath. "I am near to losing my patience with you. LOOK AT ME mr Lockhart."

Gilderoy did not feel like receiving another reward and looked Severus in the eyes, seeing the dark lust in his eyes caused his member to swell. "Oh so you are capable of following out orders, that's good to know," Snape reached down his trousers and freed himself from the heavy fabric. Gilderoy's eyes widened, he was huge, he choked and tried to get his gaze up again, looking Severus into the eyes.. "Come to me," Gilderoy slowly approached his colleague as the fact that this all was so wrong was still bothering him. "Kneel." He got down on his knees, looking up. "Perfect height," Severus purred as he ran through Gilderoy's golden hair. "I want you to look at what you are doing to me…" his voice was merely a whisper but still held so much strength that Gilderoy could do nothing but obey and he focused his gaze on Severus swollen cock. "Good boy, you do realize that since you caused this, you are the one to fix it." Gilderoy frowned, "You mean…?" "You know what I mean," Severus voice was overflowing Gilderoy with lust, and he had to contain himself from not 'helping' his colleague by screwing his brains out.

His mind went elsewhere and he did not realize that he was dozing off until Snape brought him back into reality by rudely shoving his cock into Gilderoy's mouth. "I said, help me, not start dreaming fool." Gilderoy pushed Snape away from him and shook his head. "No, this can't be.. this is…." "Wrong?" "Yes," "You love it though, don't you dare deny me, and yourself that.".. Gilderoy shook his head again. "No."

"Gilderoy Lockhart, don't fucking lie to me, I have seen every little dark though in your filthy mind, and I _know_ you love it, and so do I so just give in.. You know we can do this the easy way _or_ the hard way but I will have you." Gilderoy took a deep breath and nodded. "You are right," he said softly.. he doubted if Severus would've been able to hear it. "I am what..?" Severus asked, his voice velvet and sweet again. "I want you," Gilderoy could hear Severus smirk as he ran with his long pale fingers through his golden locks again. "Then be good," Severus purred.. Gilderoy nodded and bent forward until the tip of Severus manhood was right in front of his mouth. He grabbed it gently and pulled the foreskin of its head away with his fingers and start teasing it with his tongue; twirling around it just to not have to put it in his mouth – yet. Severus groaned and arched his back to force himself into Gilderoy's mouth. "Don't tease me," he said between his moans and allowed Gilderoy to get comfortable in this position before he slowly started thrusting himself into his mouth.

Gilderoy choked and Severus slowed down his pace, he realized Gilderoy had to get used to having his size in his mouth but when he felt how the other man started sucking on him he lost all control. Gilderoy had moved his hands upwards and with one he was squeezing Severus balls and with the other he was shortning the length of his lover's member. "Merlin," he groaned and felt his balls tighten. Quickly he stepped back from Gilderoy. "What..?" the blonde man asked, "Am I doing something wrong?" he looked at the taller wizard who held his member in his hand and tried to catch his breath. Severus forced a smirk. "Not at all, I just need a second.. this is just foreplay and I don't want to wear myself – or you out, before we actually get to it." Gilderoy nodded and got up, the idea of actually having him, or letting this wizard have him was intoxicating and his member had grown painfully hard.

"Undress," Snape commanded him, and he obeyed without hesitation. He threw his shirt over his head and took his trousers off and sat down to take off his shoes, until he was roughly pulled up again. "Too long," he heard Snape growl behind him and before he knew it he was bent forward and Snape had reddened him of his boxer. He felt the tip of Snape's member at his entrance and suddenly felt his body tighten, he had many girls in this way, and they had all cried in pain when he had entered him, and the idea startled him. "Relax, it won't hurt if you don't tighten your muscles, dear.." Snape softly whispered and he felt a caressing hand running over his lowerback to his ass. Gilderoy took a deep breath and tried to relax, Snape carefully pushed his head in, a shot of pain ran through Gilderoy's back and he let out a small cry, "Relax.." Snape took his member out again and Gilderoy thought he had changed his mind and thanked Merlin for a moment, only to be hit by another, great painshot as Snape forced his full length into his ass. Gilderoy gasped for air as Snape slowly started pumping into him, the pain started to fade and made way for another feeling, and he closed his eyes, enjoying being taken this way as much as he could, it felt good, better than he had imagined but as Snape started quickening his pace he realized this wasn't going to do the trick for him, it aroused him – that was one thing, but it wouldn't let him come. He moved one hand down his stomach to his own rockhard member and started pumping it with his hand. He groaned and arched his back, this in combination with Snape's movements made him nearly lose himself, then he felt a hand roughly put his arm away from his cock, leaving it painfully unsatisfied. "Don't you dare touch yourself until I'm done with you." Snape growled and rewarded Gilderoy with an extra hard thrust into his ass. Gilderoy cried out, "Please.." he whispered, tears had started to form in his eyes, and one was rolling down his cheek. "Don't even think about it," Another tear rolled down his face, this couldn't be.. he knew Severus Snape was a cruel man, but this was inhuman. Then he felt Severus' movements became irregular and he knew he was near the edge, in a wicked moment he pushed himself backwards with all his might, causing Severus to go over the edge. His orgasm hit him with all its might and he pulled his member out, letting all of his seed drip over Gilderoy's ass.

Gilderoy shivered and suddenly felt painfully empty, first he wasn't allowed to let himself come but now it seemed as if Snape wouldn't even help him with his own little 'problem'.

Suddenly he found himself laying on the ground, he hadn't even noticed that he had fallen, and he felt strong arms turn him around. "I am cruel, but I'm not inhuman, Gilderoy." Then he felt Severus mouth close around the head of his member while his hands started working the rest of his length.. "Sev… oh merlin," Gilderoy managed to say when Severus started working him to the top. He could feel Severus grinning while he was sucking at, and twirling with his tongue around his member.. this touch was driving him insane and he arched his back, and closed his legs around Severus neck. He was close, very close, and then Severus pulled back. "How bad do you want me to make you come?" he growled huskily and ran with a long elegant finger down Gilderoy's member, which caused him to shiver. "Oh Merlin, please Severus, don't do this to me." Severus smiled wickedly. "Then tell me how much you want it, and I just might…" Gilderoy's head was spinning, he wasn't going to finnish what he had started, he knew it.. he had known it all along. Then he suddenly felt that Severus had grabbed his member and squeezed it between his hands. "If I don't finished what I started It'll be your fault because you failed to specify how badly you want me to suck all life out of you..."

Gilderoy let out a small cry. "Merlin, just get on with it Severus, stop playing." Severus shook his head, "I need to hear how much you want it, elsewhise I don't know if it's worth the effort, love." Gilderoy looked at Severus and saw he ment it. "I need you to finnish it," "Finnish what?" Snape asked sweetly, "And whatfor?" Gilderoy took a deep breath and closed his eyes, banning the last remaining selfrespect. "I need you to let me come with your mouth, in your mouth because elsewhise I don't know what I'll do." "Not much I'd say, considering the state you're in." Snape responded dryly and twirled around Gilderoy's head with his indexfinger. "Please, Severus.." Severus nodded, "As you wish," he purred and bent down again. Soon Gilderoy felt the now familiar itch of Severus touch on his cock again and he smiled, anticipating because he was getting closer every second. His balls tightened and he lost himself in his orgasm, grabbing a handful of Severus silky hair, screaming out his name he came in his mouth, he felt how his lover eagerly swallowed all of his juices and he smiled.

Then the world became dark.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Next morning at breakfast in Hogwarts_

Gilderoy was still confused about last night, was it a dream? But then why did he wake up bathing in sweat, his member still swollen from the lovemaking? He needed answers, and though it would mean that he would have to rid himself of all of his pride he would ask him.. he had to.

He hurried as he got dressed and made his way down the hallway to the Great Hall. "What's the hurry?" a familiar voice said, and Gilderoy froze, it was him. "What hurry?" he asked, pretending not to know of anything. "You were practically running as fast as any first year when they get here for the first time Lockhart, so just cut the bullshit… I was guessing you needed to ask someone something, you needed to ask me something, if I'm not mistaking?" Gilderoy turned to the sky – well skylike looking ceiling. "And the answer is yes, it was a dream. You don't honestly think that I would spend something like _that_ with the likes of you.. Merlin you have sunk deep Lockhart." Snape said, narrowing his eyes and lifting his sharp nose with disgustment. Gilderoy nodded and sighed as he watched the potionsmaster leave to his seat that the table. "He's probably right," he said to himself.

But he could not deny that it was the sweetest dream he ever had, and for once, not paying attention to all the girls looking his way he made his way to the table and greeted headmaster Dumbledore and sat down.


End file.
